The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Digital photography is now widely used both by consumers and businesses. Many individuals now maintain large libraries of stored digital images or digital video on personal computers or on networked storage using online services. Digital music is also now widely available and many individuals own or have licensed the use of digitized songs, have prepared their own digital musical compositions, or have legal access to music on the Internet.
In the commercial media, music videos that combine music with still images or moving pictures have been popular for some time. Many consumers wish to create personal music videos based on their own digital images and using either commercial music or original musical compositions. At present, however, the tools available to consumers for creating music videos have been technically complex and difficult to use. Typically a consumer must install, learn and operate complicated software on a personal computer to combine music and images into an audiovisual work. The process is generally time-consuming and difficult, and can be impossible for some users.